1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbell or dumbbell or exercise device, and more particularly to a barbell or dumbbell or exercise device including a swiveling or shaking or vibrating or revolving or rolling device for generating a vibration to the weight member or to the weight carrier or the handle and for vibrating the hands of the user and for exercising the upper muscle groups of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical barbells or dumbbells comprise a handle to be grasped or held by the user, and a number of weight plates to be attached onto the ends of the handle for weight lifting or exercising purposes, or for exercising or training the upper muscle groups or the lower muscle groups of the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,888 to Schuur, U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,218 to Trzesniewski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,017 to Jaeger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,478 to Liang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,093 to Chen disclose several typical dumbbells each comprising two or more weight plates or weight members selectively or adjustably attaching or mounting onto the handle shaft or handle bar for being held or grasped by the users to train the upper muscle groups or the lower muscle groups of the user.
However, for all of the typical dumbbells or exercise devices, no swiveling or shaking or vibrating or revolving or rolling devices have been provided for generating a vibration to the weight carrier or handle and/or the dumbbell and/or the weight members, or for vibrating the hands of the user and for further exercising the upper muscle groups of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional barbells or dumbbells or exercise devices.